


Stay Alive

by RayRiver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fatherly Tony Stark, Sad Ending, Song fic(Kinda), Song: Stay Alive (Reprise), slight blood and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRiver/pseuds/RayRiver
Summary: Peter Parker gets hurt on the battle field, with a life threatening wound. Tony is there to help him, but it isn't enough...Based off the song "Stay Alive-Reprise" from the Hamilton Musical. Loosely based off this animatic: https://youtu.be/Qqv374hD8J8





	Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Endgame last night and felt very sad so I needed to write something sad. So here it is. I'm so sorry for my terrible writing overall.
> 
> Word count: 1308

The blood was sticky on Tony’s fingers, the smell of copper was thick in the air. The heaving and crying body that laid in front of him was the only thing that he could see. That body was Peter Parker, his ward, his assistant, his _son._ “P-Peter, listen to me kid-” Tony’s blood-soaked hand floated up to move the brown, blood crusted hair from the teenager’s face. “You’ll be okay. I promise.” The adult assured, watching Peter’s lips curl up in a weak smile.   
  
“I-I did exactly what you said Mr.Stark.” The boy’s voice was soft and Tony almost didn’t hear him. “I know.” Tony responded, feeling tears sting at his eyes. “I know.” He rested his hand on Peter’s bloody forehead. He chose not to look at the gaping hole that was in the middle of the teen’s torso. Peter let out a small, breathless laugh. “I held my head up high.” The brunette’s eyes flickered up to the ashy, black skies above. Tony didn’t try to stop the silver tear that ran down his bruised cheek, there was no use in stopping it anyway. “I know, I know.” He responded, keeping his voice calm.   
  
The sounds of shouting and explosions came from somewhere behind Tony; Iron Man was needed out there, Tony Stark was needed _here._ Peter coughed pitifully, blood dripping out of his dry lips. Immediately, he began to shush the boy, trying to keep him from speaking. “I know you did everything alright. Now shh.” Tony’s voice broke a bit, but he tried to hide it with more shushing. Steve shouted something from across the battlefield, but Tony couldn’t hear it. All he heard was Peter’s labored breathing, and sobs.   
  
Tony never could bear the sight of Peter crying, the sight of his brown doe eyes filled with tears made him feel like crying himself. However, this time, he didn’t tear his eyes away from his ward’s watery eyes. Peter winced in pain, before looking back at the sky. “Even before we got to ten-” Tony stopped him, grabbing one of Peter’s hands and shook his head. “I know, I know.” He whispered, two more tears streamed down his ashy cheeks.   
  
 Peter writhed slightly, moving one of his hands to squeeze a deep gasp on the right of his rib-cage. His blood was darker than the red of his suit, the suit that Tony made for him.”I was aiming for the sky.” Peter wheezed, squinting as a flash of crimson light filled the sky. Tears rolled down the boy’s bruised cheeks as he reached up, his bloody hand was shaking more than what Tony would like. _“I was aiming for the sky_.” Peter’s voice quivered, as more tears started to drip down his face. His voice was pitiful, almost like a dying animal.  
  
Tony shook his head, for once he tore his eyes away from Peter. No, he wouldn’t die. Peter Parker would _not_ die, not under his watch. “Save your strength and-” The playboy whispered, brushing the kid’s hair back from his sweaty, bloody forehead.   
  
“Stay Alive!”   
  
Tony felt his heart twist painfully, he didn’t want to even look at the origin of the voice. May, Peter’s aunt, the woman who _raised_ him was standing there; in the center of the battlefield. Her glasses were crooked on her nose, her long hair tangled and messy. She rushed over, and let out a loud gasp. May instantly let out a loud, alarmed cry.   
  
“Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this?” May turned to look at Tony, her eyes were wide and already leaking tears. Tony’s eyes widened, unsure on what to say. He wanted to assure her, that everything was alright. The blood on his hands and Peter’s slow breathing prevented his answer. May didn’t give him enough time to conjure up breath to create a response.   
  
“Who did this?” She kneeled beside her nephew, brushing his hair from his face more, and wiped his tears. “Tony, did you know?” May’s head whipped to give Tony a sharp glance. Normally, Tony would be offended, or even angry at the thought of anyone using such an accusatory tone at him. There was no rage in Tony’s heart, just pure guilt. The tears that stained May’s cheeks was almost enough to make Tony want to burst out in apology.   
  
A small voice left Peter’s bloody lips, making both adults turn to face him. He was dangerously pale now, dark circles formed below his eyes. It looked like his eyes were barely open. “May, I’m so sorry for forgetting what you taught me.” He struggled for words, it looked almost painful. May scrambled to squeeze the hand that had fallen limp at his left side. “My son.” She smiled through her tears, her voice was relieved.   
  
Peter’s head rolled to the side, to face May, despite his weakness; he smiled. “We played piano.” He said so very softly, his eyes were as distant as a memory. May nodded, through her tears. “I taught you piano.” She said with a small sob. The teenager looked at his hand, which his aunt had held tightly in her own. “You would put your hands on mine.” He spoke distantly, his words weakened by tears and agony.   


May smiled, a sad and pitiful smile. “You changed the melody every time.” She used her other hand so both of her hands were holding Peter’s. The teen laughed softly, his voice wheezed. “I would always change the line.” He responded, not really following the conversation. Tony scrambled to get Friday to analyze Peter, trying to get the scraps of life left in the teen together.   
  
May sobbed, her glasses fell off her face as she did so. “Shhh, I know, I know.” Her voice shook, her tears were non stop. “I would always change the line…” Peter parroted himself, his eyes were dark, starting to lose their light. Tony was alarmed, quickly hooking Peter up to his suit, requesting his AI to scan his heartbeat. May inhaled sharply, she knew what was happening. She squeezed her hands on Peter’s.  
  
May began to count, in Italian, her mother tongue. Peter followed her counting, Tony watched his heart beat get weaker and slower with each number. The steady beating stopped as Peter breathed out a weak “sette”. May continued to count for a bit, she started to sob uncontrollably as Peter went limp in her arms, and when his eyes went blank with death. After a brief moment of silence, she let out a loud scream.   
  
May threw herself on her dead nephew’s body, sobbing, fat tears rained from her cheeks. Tony couldn’t hold back his own tears, he moved his hands to gently close Peter’s eyelids. “You can save him right?” May asked frantically, her voice broken with sobs as she looked at Tony with wide eyes. Her shirt was stained with Peter’s blood. “Please Tony, you have to!” She begged, wailing loudly.   
  
Tony couldn’t respond, he looked down at Peter’s face, he looked like he was almost smiling in death. If it wasn’t for the blood, and the ripped Spiderman suit; he could’ve passed for a sleeping kid. “Please, Tony he’s only fifteen!” May’s grief-filled wailing never stopped, making Tony’s heart sink to his stomach.   
  
Iron Man had saved countless lives across the globes, for the past eleven years. He was one of Earth's Avengers, one of the founders. Now, he was staring at the lifeless body of a _child_ laying centimeters from him. A _child_ who had just had his first High School dance, and never got his first kiss. Tony looked at May with his own, teary eyes. No words could be said between the two, only their sobs could convey their words. Tony leaned in to kiss Peter’s forehead, still warm. _“I love you, 3,000._ ” 

 


End file.
